the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
TheCaptainFluke
TheCaptainFluke is a Youtube Gaming channel run by Will Donaldson also known as Fluke. She joined Youtube on August 19th 2012. As a friend of Rage, Hollow and Evanz, s'''he is member of The Crew. FlukeDeals.PNG|Fluke's Crewporium of DEEAALS! FlukeAnna.png|Fluke Dressed As Anna FlukeElizabeth2.png|Flizabeth FlukeElizabeth1.png|Fluke Dressed As Elizabeth Flizabeth.gif|Flizabeth.Gif FlukeTeenTitans.PNG|Fluke's Version of The Teen Titans FlukeTheSims.PNG|Fluke's Sims of The Crew FlukeMoonlight.png|Fluke In The Moon Light Flukelogo2.PNG|Fluke's Banner FlukeLogo.PNG|Captain Fluke Logo TheFlukesaur.PNG|The Flukesaur OcelotWall.PNG|The Wall Of Ocelots FlukeDashinglyHandsome.PNG|Begining To Look Alot Like Crewmas FlukeFaerie.png|I don't even know what this is, but yes. FlukeTwitter.png|Twitter Profile CrispBreak.gif|Crisp Break FlukeTalk.gif|Fluke Talk CrewmasGif.gif|Crewmas DoubleFluke.gif|Double Fluke FlukeBite.gif|Lip Bite FutureFluke1.gif|Fluke From The Future FutureFluke.gif|Future Fluke SingingFluke.gif|Fluke Sing SwingFluke.gif|Fluke Swing Kittyfluke.png|Fluke in his 2015 Halloween costume flukecup.png|Fluke and a cup of tea coolfluke2.png|Fluke being Fluke '''The Second Quick Builder (Wall of Ocelots) Fluke was a contestant on Episode 2 of RageGamingVideos's Quick Build Challenge series on Machinma realms. She was tasked with building a wall. Rage mainly focused on his own build and periodically looked over. When the time was up, Rage looked over at Fluke's build to see a plain stone wall with iron bars, lava pouring everywhere and dispensers and pressure plates lining the top of it. Rage typed "I feel like you should explain wtf this is" in chat to which fluke replied "This, my friend is THE WALL OF ONE MILLION OCELOTS!!!!" and then ran along the pressure plates shooting out ocelots into the lava. Although this has become a popular reference and a lot of people seemed to enjoy the randomness of it, the build did not win at the time. What a shame. Flukeasaur Build After her defeat by Rage on the topic of walls, Fluke was brought back by popular demand possibly because of her ocelot wall. She returned as a quick build contestant on Machinma realms and this time Rage allowed her to voice during the video via Skype call. The topic chosen was Dinosaurs. Rage built a pixel art of Reptar from the cartoon show Rugrats prompting Fluke to do a more three dimensional build. Using dark green wool for the feet and head, Nether stairs for claws and cactus as spikes along the back Fluke constructed the now iconic Flukeasaur, A deformed creation with glowstone eyes a sign for a mouth. Fluke officially won that episode of Quick Build, two thousand and thirteen. This build has become an extremely popular connection to Fluke and will forever go down in the Quick build history as one of the strangest builds. The infamous Flukesaur is still commonly referenced by fans and members of the crew. As this was many peoples introduction to Fluke because it was her first time he voice was in the videos, The fans of Fluke's Youtube channel are offically refered to as Flukeasaurs by Fluke herself and the rest of The Crew. The Music A unique quality of Fluke's Youtube Channel compared to the rest of The Crew is that she offers more than just gaming videos. A lot of her videos are live action, things like vlogs, skits or singing covers of requested songs or just songs she enjoys. Not only does Fluke cover songs but she also creates her own music such as her Rap songs '8 Miles of Frozen' and 'Mouse in the House'. Fluke also sang the Ragican Rhapsody parody for Rage's Channel. Although Fluke has been in older bands like 'Joe The Lion' or 'The Minpins', she still creates music and post videos of it on Youtube such as 'FireLighters', 'Not Your Problem' and 'Preacher'. Crew Life Style A major part of Fluke Channel is focused on her Friends in The Crew and in-jokes of the fandom. As evident by videos like 'The Hey guys Rage Here Rap','All I want for Christmas is Crew', 'Oh Evanz, mr Evanz', 'Flukes Raptribution', 'Fluke's Discount Crewporium', 'Teen titans', 'It's beginning to look alot like Crewmas' or just the thumbnails of her song covers having his friends faces photo-shopped all over them. It even becomes a gameplay feature in his series The Sims 3 in which she creates the entire crew in both male and female versions and then watched it play out like a soap-oprey. Fluke is highly active in the community. She talks to fans, reads fan fictions, looks at fan art and even has streams where she plays games with them. Fluke has also created her own Crew based game for fans called 'The Crew Dress Up Game'. Fluke even wrote a post apocalyptic fan fiction called Rightwhere we belong. ☀http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Right_Where_We_Belong More than anyone else, Fluke has accepted her place in The Crew and lives it as her life style. Dressing As Flizabeth / Fl-Anna Before Fluke and the most of The Crew went to Eurogamer in 2013, Fluke made a voting poll for her fans on Twitter to choose the character she should cosplay as on the trip. The result was the character 'Elizabeth' from Bioshock Infinite. And so Fluke, being the good sport she is, went to Eurogamer that year in drag or 'crossplay'. She made a trip announcement video dressed as Elizabeth and was also featured in Rage and Hollow's vlogs in the outfit. The Next year she continued the tradition of allowing his fans to decide an outfit for her to wear at Eurogamer. This time, instead of using Twitter, she made two Youtube videos, one to announce the vote and another to update on the winner which was 'Anna from Frozen'. Once again Fluke had to crossplay at Eurogamer. The outfits have become infamous and often associated with Fluke. Viewers often make fan art of Fluke in the outfits and they are sometimes referred to as Fluke's alter-egos 'Flizabeth and Fl-Anna'. Flukestrav Three times as of now, Fluke has taken over Rage's minecraft show Mapstravaganza. Whenever GenerationHollow cannot be the co-host of the show, Rage calls on Fluke but she refuses to just be the co-host so instead Rage allows her to completely take over the show and control every aspect without telling Rage. When this happens Mapstrav officially becomes Flukestrav for the episode and the sections change to things like 'Three cups' where they just look at three cups built in minecraft. These chaotic episodes have become yet another reason for fans of The Crew to like Fluke and the 'Three cups' section has become a running joke among the fandom and The Crew. 'Moving in' In 2015, Fluke moved in with Rage and Danni, and a little after Christmas of 2015, the trio moved to a three story house and lived there for about three-four months before being joined by Hollow and Leni. List of Series: * Minecraft Hardcore Adventure! * Playing! * MULTIPlaying! * Ask Fluke! * The Sims 3 * Fourced Reviews * The Crew's Rap Battles * Music * Random Skits Trivia *Currently dating Laura AKA Halfpint Category:Crew Members Category:Person